Pack Enlargement
by AxeO'War
Summary: The ZPD decided to send their two finest wolf officers to collect Nanite samples from a certain wolf in Tundratown. For Grizzoli and Wolford, it was an easy task, only to find that they might end up with more than what they have bargained for, as the two are picked off for conversion, one at a time. Rated M for sex and general porn.


So after watching Zootopia and surfing the Internet for Zootopia related fan art, I've decided to satisfy my desire to have some hot furry actions between some characters. So here it is, my first ever Zootopia full blown porn operation.

* * *

 **Pack Enlargement**

It has been weeks since the incident at the ZPD's Precinct 1, with Chief Bogo making a slow but steady recovery, the Precinct's building is still being repaired and some of the officers have returned to duty. But one thing still lingers on, the Nanite Technology found on the remains of the hostile robot. Despite the best effort by the ZPD's combined Task Force of Technical and Forensic Teams, they still have yet to understand its full potentials and applications, only that it works as a symbiotic agent that binds with the host's own organism and replicate itself, before eventually converting the hosts into a robot version of themselves.

To understand how does this work, they will need to find the purest and most original source, and someone who knows how to use them well. Although he is relegated to the hospital bed, Chief Bogo doesn't let it stop him from continuing his investigation, the water buffalo decided to send out his best wolves to hunt down the most refined source in Zootopia. Acting on a tip by Judy Hopps, the two wolf officers, Wolfard and Grizzoli, went to Tundratown to find this source of Nanite, an individual in his 20s who goes by the name Charlie P. Frost.

Sitting in their police cruiser, Wolfard and Grizzoli scan the neighborhood around the Herd Avenue. The duo had been trying to pin point the exact the individual for two hours but still no success, a quick search on the city database, though provided them with exact facial features, age and other information regarding the young Mr. Frost, they still have trouble telling the arctic wolf from the crowds of arctic animals native to Tundratown and out of place mammals who came here for some fun in the snow.

"Still nothing, at this rate, we'll grow whiskers longer than a cat and fashion our own walking canes." Grizzoli grumbles, the wait is just simply too much for the them to bare, with Grizzoli being the first to let out a complain. "Will you just shut up and focus? Stakeouts are never meant to be a one and done affair." His timber wolf partner growls back, the both of them were just about had enough with their fruitless search. "Maybe I'll try to stakeout at the guy's work place while you wait at the front of his home. Deal?" Grizzoli asked, showing a blank expression of inquiring.

"Fine, maybe we can catch him in one of the two place, somehow. But keep radio contact, all the time." Wolfard reluctantly agreed with his arctic wolf partner's suggestion, he dropped his partner off by the front of what appeared to be a cabaret night club full of burlesque fun. The front side has a neon light with pink shades that highlight its name "Ice Pleasure", a red carpet was rolled out of the main door to welcome guesses.

"What the hell is a guy like him doing in here?" Grizzoli was baffled, of all the employments in Zootopia, and a university graduate like Frost would crawl to a burlesque establishment for cash? He wished the database made a mistake and send him here by accident. But only one way to be sure, Grizzoli reminded himself, he strolled into the nightclub, mammals in blue are always welcomed at the establishment. The interior of the nightclub is rather luxurious to say the least, with carpet floor, disco ball and a dance floor with lights to show off the stars of the establishment.

Walking over to the bar and ordered himself a drink of Bordeaux, Grizzoli sat down and enjoy himself for a second, trying to wash away his frustration from earlier but not to the point of being distracted while on the job. "Ladies and Gentle mammals!" Called the announcer on his microphone, "Please sit back and enjoy yourself and bet your money away to the luscious stars of our evening, Stripes and Snow!" The curtains pulled back, revealing a stallion zebra and an arctic wolf, both in their twenties, Grizzoli thus far, has seen this one particular arctic wolf as a working dancer here.

The other staffs were either moose, polar bears, arctic vixen or ferrets. The dancers were wearing skintight latex Speedos, the zebra in shiny jet black and the arctic wolf in deep navy blue. Grizzoli moved to another seat closer to the stage, enjoying the performance of the duo onstage, he decided to throw his money onstage for the arctic wolf, hoping that if he pays enough, he might get to inspect the young dancer named Snow up-close and personal.

Stripes and Snow perplexed the audience with their moves, their hips sway left and right, they wrap their legs around the poles with clockwork perfection, a perfect synchronized dance Grizzoli must say. He sat there and enjoy the two dancing the night away, but inside his own pants, Grizzoli was experiencing a boner himself, his cock erected hard and trying its best to break out of its prison. Stripes and Snow then ditch their poles and flip over to the one in the center, the two grind their bulges into each other, feeling the surface of the Latex and its frictions against their fur and skin.

Snow wrapped one hand around Stripe's waists, his paw was gently stroking and rubbing the zebra's full moon, the stallion return his favor wrapping his hoof around Snow's own waist and feeling up that canid booty. The zebra and lupine stick out their tongue in perfect unison, kissing each other with passionate resolve, the two play with their tongues lashing at each other for dominant, never minding officer Grizzoli, who was by now too eager to hold himself in.

By the time Stripe and Snow had left the audience and retire to the backstage, the patrons and matrons have already exhausted their wallet for those two, Grizzoli however, was in dire need for something more. He noticed a piece of paper was left on his table, an advertisement for a free private show from Snow, in room 34. "Just what the doctor ordered." He thought be musingly. While then, in the backstage, Snow and Stripe were about done with their shift for tonight, the zebra was taking off his makeups and putting on something more appropriate to leave the place, his colleague, Snow was still gearing up for one last customer before leaving.

"Another night, another set of customers, you really racked up the boners out there Charlie, in fact ya driving me out of business." The zebra commented, "Well it ain't my fault that more mammals want to cash in on me. But you still have a fairly good audience, right?" Stripe rolls his eyes and shrug, "Not exactly big as yours to be precise. You're a hunk out there and those synchronized dance moves, they're a real killers if you don't have the patience to grasp them."

Charlie likewise felt his heart sank, his moves are splendid to behold, true. But they are taxing for a pair to learn, could it be, he had been straining his own partner since he walked into this place. "Anyway, good night Sam, I'll see you here tomorrow night." Sam gave Charlie a hug, with passionate lust guiding his mind, Sam gave Charlie a passionate kiss, licking and tasting the lupine's tongue in his mouth. Sam can feel his own tongue, dominating Charlie and seducing the wolf into submitting himself to Sam.

But then Charlie pulled out, cutting the bliss they share short, Sam was left unsatisfied but as whole wanting for more from his pal. "You know, maybe I should drop by your house and have some fun with you hunk." Charlie put up a grin and smug face before sending off his mate. "Oh sure, just don't knock yourself out cold in the process, otherwise the owner might raise a stink." The arctic wolf then turned away to room 34 to greet his patron, he stroll into the room and found officer Grizzoli waiting and beckoning him to come over for inspection.

"Well hi there, honey, care to show me what you got under that tight wrapping?" Grizzoli said in a seductive tone, his paw was gripping Charlie's latex covered crotch tight, gently letting his fingers feeling the package underneath. "Well, since you have paid your due for me, I think it's fair for me to entertain you, officer." Charlie showed off his back side to Grizzoli, teasing that tight ass right into Grizzoli's face, the wolf cop proceeds to unbutton his pants, letting his boxing shorts fall off and toss his T-Shirt aside. Charlie sat down on Grizzoli's lap, wrapping his left hand around Grizzoli's neck, placing his head on Charlie's shoulder before beginning his lap dance.

The young dancer grind and rub his latex against Grizzoli's bulge while letting the cop's own touching and feeling Charlie's bulge, the two white wolves pant and heave at the motion with Grizzoli starting to fade due to how Charlie smoothly handle the cop. "I see that you are waiting for more than just lap dances. Gotta say you have not seen anybody surrendering him or herself over to you for a long while now." Charlie's deduction seems to grab Grizzoli by the proverbial balls, trying to deny his lack of sexual activities, Grizzoli giggles and derail the conversation back to the job. "Oh stop. Just focus on the deal now hun."

As Grizzoli lay down on the bed, exhausted and howl at the pleasure and sensation, he himself has become vulnerable to Charlie's own predation. The young, witty dancer let loose Grizzoli's jockstrap, staring and marveling in the size of Grizzoli's six inch canid cock. The rod had been tortured by the confine of his jockstrap but now has been free to let loose all of Grizzoli's pleasure. Charlie also noticed a radio on the cop's belt, still being left on with the frequency tuned to his partner, he knew that Grizzoli and his partner were hunting someone, and this police officer didn't just come here for a lap dance because he was bored.

There was only one way to find out, Charlie then drop his Speedo off with a hissing sound of airlock, his disguise was disrupted by the sudden change in its pattern of surface camouflage. But Charlie didn't mind, his true robot form was in full view of Grizzoli's eyes, along with his metallic, synthetic cock, "I think you are here to hunt me down officer. For what charge may I ask? Oh wait, no need to ask, I'll just let you say it myself. But first, let's prep you up for the encore." Grizzoli was hilted by Charlie, he howls as the robot continues to romp and plunder his booty, his radio was turned off to prevent Wolfard from listening in on their escapade.

The wolf cop can feel Charlie's synthetic rod pushing deep into his body, with every thrust in and out, Grizzoli felt his body giving in to the burning sensation and the desire to submit himself to Charlie. But the wolf hang on a little more, trying to resist but another howl forces him to reconsider. "I know that you want more, and I am happy to oblige. I'm a law abiding citizen after all." The dancer hilted again, thrusting so hard that his synthetic rod is buried deep within Grizzoli's tender spot and let loose a torrent of slick, silver liquid, filling up the cop's stomach and spread through out his veins. The Nanites first converge on his balls, transforming the sperms in there into new Nanites until the cop's own reproductive area is nothing more than a Nanites factory.

Grizzoli pant and howl in unison with Charlie, they both share in the wild escapade and the passion for one another's own carnal delights. Charlie slipped his hand down to Grizzoli's cock, holding it tight in his grip, gently stroking in before wrapping his cock with his partner's own. Feeling his mind slipping as the seconds gone by, the police officer couldn't focus, he began to mummer, muttering random words. His body twitch as he can feel the Nanites began to do their works, turning his body into synthetic, converting organs into mechanical components and his skin and fur into armor plates.

As he struggle to reach for his clothes and radio, the Nanites reached out from his hand and encapsulate his uniform and equipment in a thick silver goo. Grizzoli felt like the Nanites were clothing and equipping him as blue police uniform color spread out on his body as single lines for decorational purposes, and finally, a golden badge was painted on his chest plate. Grizzoli tail, once a fluffy flexible appendage for him to keep balance now became a stubby metallic counter balance component to support him whenever he must hulk up and lift heavy objects 7 times his size. "Those upgraded Nanites sure make things a lot easier. Now then, who is your partner and what do you want from me?"

Grizzoli struggles to keep a straight face, he finally succumbed to the effects of the Nanites' drug and submit his answer, "Officer Wolfard, we're trying to harvest your Nanites. The ZPD-is still-researching the left over-in the lab. But they-need-source materials-from you." Feeling that he had given them just what they need, Charlie decided to have some fun with Officer Wolfard as well, but instead of selfishly keeping to himself, he would share the joy with Grizzoli, his new robot mate. "You know Grizzoli, I think both you and Wolfard deserve to have some appreciation after what you've been through. Let's go over to my apartment and have some fun." Grizzoli, now an albino robotic wolf with light blue Speedo like crotch plate and aforemention police deco to differentiate from Charlie, nodded in agreement and the two secretly exited the building using the roof.

Wolfard has been waiting for a call from Grizzoli for an hour and a half, but still no reply, he knew that there was something out of place, plaguing Grizzoli's investigation. Or he was being sloppy and decided to bang everyone on sight or let them dominate him. He sat there sipping his Snarlbucks cup of latte when suddenly Grizzoli called Wolfard on his radio. "Wolfard, come in, I've found the target!" Wolfard excitedly grabbed his radio and demanded a SitRep from his partner. "It's about time! Where is he?" Grizzoli paused for a minute, leaving Wolfard puzzling before answering the question. "I tailed him in the night club back to his apartment, he dodged me by the corner and probably got home via the back door. But I think I saw him going up to the 3rd floor. Middle room." Wolfard nodded and make his way up to the apartment.

He climbed the staircase up to the 3rd floor, making his way to the middle room, Wolfard found the door was not locked, something was not right, he thought. He then gently opened the door, and walk into the apartment, it was quiet, the place was clean and neat, unlike a rat hole he would have expected from a male stripper. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hard metal arms grabbing him from behind, he was quickly disarmed by another from in front. The two attackers came into view as two robotic arctic wolves with albino armor, their crotch plates are the only way to tell the two apart save for the one in front has police like decos on him.

Wolfard growls and defiantly fight back, trying to break free but the grip of his captors was too tight, but he wasn't in any real danger, they don't seem to be intending to kill him and shut him up. "Don't worry Wolfard, it's alright here, we're all friends and want you to join us." Grizzoli's voice came out from the wolf in front of Wolfard, catching the timber wolf off guard for a second. "What? Is that you Grizzoli?" He was confused, Grizzoli then reached out to Wolfard and gently massage his chest. "Of course it's me. I've been upgraded by our target, we want to share this with you too. It would be a fun and pleasurable ride I can guarantee that." Wolfard was tingling at that moment. He couldn't think up a words to answer them, but when Charlie gave his ear a lick, Wolfard let out a soft moan with "Yes" enclosed in it.

"I know you would come around. But first let's get these garments off of you." Grizzoli and Charlie threw off Wolfard's uniforms, tossing them aside and leaving the Timber wolf completely naked. Wolfard noticed Grizzoli and Charlie dropping their crotch plates, the two robots sandwiched Wolford in the middle with their cocks shooting up Wolfard's tail hole, a scene that Wolfard thought he would only see in a slash fic or porn movie, now he was in one himself. The two rods slug their way upward, rubbing themselves against one another and against Wolfard's own tunnel, the timber wolf yelp and howl as the process continue. The mating session then hit climax as he feel his body overwhelmed by even more Nanites than Grizzoli.

Grizzoli pulled himself out of Wolfard, leaving the grey cop panting for more, the albino robot in front then forced the rod into Wolfard's muzzle, making his more professional partner to take it all like a hungry pup. Wolfard was a washed with the sensation of the Nanites stimulants and the coursing sensation on both ends of his body. Charlie hastens his pace, with his paws gripping Wolfard buttstocks and his metallic, semi synthetic testicles bounce upward, only to hit Wolfard's own. So lost in the frantic pace that Wolfard failed to notice the tingling sound and sensation they make. Grizzoli and Charlie has finally reached climax and let loose their last torrent of Nanites, flooding Wolfard's body before backing out, exhausted but satisfied. As the timber wolf went down on his knees, Grizzoli catched him with his remaining ounces of strength, the two albino wolves help Grizzoli up to the bed and lay him down in the middle, resting the night away.

As Wolfard slept through the night, he let the process of robotization to take hold and convert his body in a similar manner to that of Grizzoli. He laid asleep, basking in the warm after glow of the mating session, the process was sped up thanks to the large dose of Nanites and the soothing presence of his partner and their target. His mind was being worked by the countless cell-sized machines, they gently implant themselves into his brains, upgrading and molding it into a cybernetic work of arts with their countless surgery tendrills.

By the time he woke up, he was a robot timber wolf, with grey armor and a tan Speedo like crotch plate, blue police lines and a badge were present on his chest. Embracing his mate and partner and shower him with love, Grizzoli gave Wolfard a passionate kiss on his lips, their synthetic tongues lash out at one another, enjoying the taste and the countless chemicals they have detected. The two of them found that their mission was completed and prepare to head back to the ZPD and present themselves for examination.

"I hope that you two find it satisfying, officers?" Charlie cooed into their audio receptors while his paws were fondling the dynamic cyber lupine duo's crotces. The gentle strokes combined with Charlie's melodic lustful voice gave them chill. "Most satisfying indeed, you've been a very cooperative citizen Mr. Frost." Wolfard said, as the timber wolf's eyes gained a predatory look on Charlie. At an instance, and on perfect synchronization, the police officers pounced on Charlie and fondle his bulge and molest the young graduate. Grizzoli likewise joined with a deep, passionate, lustful kiss on Charlie's lips, feeling how cold and wet their mouthes were. "You would make a fine officer at the ZPD. Care to join?" The albino officer crooned and gently caressing Charlie's chin.

The young robotic arctic wolf however has other priorities in mind already before giving them a courtly decline. "No thanks officers. I got something else in mind already, but you can think of me as your contact. Need anything, just give me a buzz." He winked. Disappointed as they were, Wolfard and Grizzoli didn't mind the younster's rejection. They knew that the trio will cross path again some day. And as the cops drove back to the precinct, their minds were full of blistered embarrassment of what happened the night before. They hope that nobody would ever find out those less than professional conducts they had committed.


End file.
